Brutal
by Think Tank
Summary: As the Human and Covenant war rages on, the Covenant form an elite group of Brutes to deystroy the Spartans.
1. Chapter 1: Jamor

The green body was hauled into the observation and research area aboard the figure eight shaped control ship. The two elites; one gold and one blue, placed the corpse onto a large table, hovering feet above the metalic floor. Several Covenant Engineers swarmed into the room, anxious to examine the lifeless Spartan. They first removed It's armour, then assembled it, then repeated the process several times over. They examined every piece of It's armour, before finally entering the information into the report which they planned to give to the Prophets.  
  
The Brute known as Jamor looked up at the Prophet. His grey skin trembled slightly, something rare among Brutes. Then again, judging by the look on the Prophet's face, he was pissed. "This human is neither stronger nor faster than yourself" said the Prophet, his voice growing ever louder. "How is it that we have not captured one of these augmented humans until now?" he screamed. The Brute began to speak but was cut off by his superior. "Do not answer, for I know you do not have one. There have been reports of these 'super' humans for many years now, and their kill total is estimated in the hundreds of thousands. They must be stopped! All of them!" The Prophet seemed to calm down.  
  
"How many lives have you taken, Jamor?" asked the Prophet. "Five hundred, perhaps six" he replied. The Prophet pondered for a moment. "Jamor, I would like you to form an elite group of Covenant, focused only on eliminating these special humans. Choose whoever you want, with whatever equipment you want" he said. Jamor nodded, bowed and walked towards the door. "And Jamor" added the Prophet. "Bring me the head of each one you kill" 


	2. Chapter 2 : Matarus and Reach

Jamor looked over thousands of names, Covenant soldiers with special commendations from the Prophets. Finally he had decided upon three other Brutes, each heavily experienced in combat.  
  
The first Brute was named Matarus(ma-tar-us). He had trained in hand to hand combat for 17 years, and preferred to rip off his enemy's head rather than shoot it. He was perfect. Matarus had been stationed on the Slaying and Devastation, a re-enforcement ship that was scheduled to leave for the human world of Reach, which was currently being invaded. The Covenant hadn't completely glassed Reach, as there was word spreading of some sort of artifact, most likely religious on the planet. Jamor learned about the mission as quickly as he could, and then set off for the ship.  
  
Jamor hurried to get onto the Slaying and Devastation before it left. He boarded the last drop ship carrying extra engineers, and once aboard the ship he headed to the 18th shuttle bay, where Matarus was. The ship was extremely large and could hold tens of thousands of covenant, most of which were Elites, Hunters and Jackals.  
  
Grunts, Jackals and Elites all stepped out of the way of Jamor. Being a Brute, most other Covenant were a lower class than himself and either didn't want to get punished by the Prophets, or have their stomachs ripped open and skulls crushed in. The Brutes were religious protectors, and being that there are fewer Brutes than any other species in the Covenant, they are rare and valuable.  
  
Jamor entered shuttle bay number 18 and immediately looked for Matarus. He did not have to look far as Brutes had an extreme sense of smell. One sniff of the air and he recognized another Brute within 20 meters of himself. He approached the Brute and look at him closely. "Matarus?" he asked. "Yes" the brute replied replied. "Who's looking?" he asked in return. "My name is Jamor. I have been asked by the head Prophets to form an elite group of Covenant. Are you aware of the augmented super humans referred to as Spartans?" he replied. "Yes" Matarus answered while attaching several plasma grenades to his belt. "The group is assigned to kill them off, every last one, with whatever we need to do It." replied Jamor "Are you saying you want me to be a part of this group?" asked Matarus. "Yes, if you're up for the challenge" he replied. "Absolutely" replied the eager Brute. His face twitched, which was the closest thing a Brute could to a smile. "I will have to board the drop ship now, which is headed for Reach." said Matarus. "Well then, I suppose I shall have the opportunity to see your skills in action" replied Jamor. "I wish that would be so, but the drop ship is packed with soldiers" he said. "There's not a single empty spot." Jamor thought to himself for a moment, than looked at an Elite boarding the drop ship. He walked up behind the Elite and wrapped one of his large arms around the creatures face. A single twist of his joint, and the Elite's spine compacted and skull cave in. Jamor turned to Matarus. "Now there's room" he said with a grin. Matarus threw Jamor a grenade launcher, the weapon of choice for Brutes. It held large plasma rounds which fired in slow intervals with extreme recoil. The rounds had enough force to travel straight through a hunter leaving a five by five foot hole, a most deadly and destructive weapon.  
  
Jamor and Matarus entered the drop ship, side by side. The Slaying and Devastation would be at Reach within a matter of minutes. As soon as they dropped out of slipspace, all 163 drop ships would head for Reach, along with hundreds of other small ships.  
  
The Slaying and Devastation pulled out of slip space. Not 30 seconds after they arrived at Reach, all of the drop ships departed from the Slaying and Devastation and headed towards the half glassed planet. Jamor and Matarus readied themselves. Being a human controlled planet, they were bound to run into thousands of soldiers.  
  
The drop ship landed alongside hundreds of others. Thousands of Grunts, Jackals, Elites, Brutes and Hunters piled out and onto the battlefield. The humans had a several dozen mile long barricade with tanks, warthogs, and hundreds of men and women. The barricade was about 700 meters from where the drop ships landed. Pelican drop ships landed in the grassy field, dumping hundreds more men in the path of the Covenant invasion.  
  
Wraith tanks shot down onto the fleeing drop ships, crushing them like ants. UNSC soldiers fired thousands of rounds upon the Covenant. Grunts and Jackals fell to the ground, purple and blue blood covering the field. The Covenant fired back, dropping hundreds of men and women to the ground. Humans ran for cover and retreated back to the barricade. The first line of Grunts and Jackals pressed forward, stepping over corpses. Jamor walked side by side with Matarus. They were almost at the back of the invasion force, but by the time they reached the barricade, they'd be at the front, or dead.  
  
400 meters from the barricade, bunkers and tanks opened fire. Wraith tanks fired in return and Ghosts flew up to plow the way. The Covenant ran towards the barricade desperate to get close enough to fire. Bullets rained down upon Elites and Jackals as most of the Grunts had been killed. Jamor and Matarus rushed up to the front of the line, their grenade launchers firing and making craters in the ground. Jamor dived to get out of the way of a tank shell. He got up and kept firing. A few hundred feet from the barricade, Matarus ran as fast as he could. He leaped into the air and landed inside a bunker with several marines. He grabbed a marine a bashed his face off of the metal wall. Another marine shot him in the back. The unhurt Brute took the rifle and pushed the marine into the wall. Raising it high in the air, he struck the marine in the head, over and over. A third marine opened fire but only hit the wall. Matarus threw the bloody rifle backwards and it hit the marine in the stomach. With a final swift uppercut, the marine hit the top of the bunker and landed in a bloody mess. Matarus let out a roar and ran back outside.  
  
Meanwhile, Jamor ran up to a tank and opened up the hatch. He ripped the scared marine out and bashed his head off the tank. Jamor leaped over the tank and landed on another marine. The Brute's knee crushed his skull. Jamor shot his grenade launcher and obliterated the entire body of a marine. Another marine raised his pistol and shot at Jamor. The Brute ducked, just as Matarus leaped over his comrade. The bullet went under the mid air brute and Matarus landed on the marine. The Brute grabbed the marine's head and twisted it around. By the time Jamor and Matarus killed the last marine, the Covenant force had killed every last human at the barricade. 


	3. Chapter 3: Josilk and Brutalis

The Covenant counted their casualties, compared to the humans.171:453, decent by Covenant standards. Matarus and Jamor loaded their weapons. "How many more Brutes will there be in this squad?" asked Matarus. "Two more. Each the best at what they do." replied Jamor. "We will be leaving for the next one shortly" he added. "You will, but I cannot. You were not officially a part of this mission, I was. I can't leave until a superior relieves me" replied Matarus. "Well then. You're relieved. You joined the squad, and I am the leader of the squad making me your superior" said Jamor. A smirk came over Matarus' face, and they headed toward a drop ship.  
  
"So, who is he?" asked Matarus. "His name is Josilk(jaw- silk). He is an expert at explosives. He has more than 200 confirmed kills, with only plasma grenades." replied Jamor. "We will go to Brutaris." added the Brute. "Ah, very good. I have not returned home for almost four years" replied Matarus. They boarded the drop ship and Jamor went to the pilot. "Take us to the Slaying and Devastation." He said. "Once we are there, it will take us to Brutaris, then return here." He said to Matarus.  
  
"Why do we have a personal transport, in a ship that can carry thousands? Why all the trouble, for four Brutes?" asked Matarus. "The Prophets want these 'Spartans' dead, no matter what. They have given me everything I need to accomplish that, including power over any ship I need." replied Jamor. "So why don't we just glass every planet that we find these Spartans on?" asked Matarus. "The Prophets want the head of each one we kill, as intimidation for the humans. You see, when a Spartan is killed it is not listed as dead, but as missing in action. We found that out several months ago when we gained access to a human information centre. If we show the humans a severed head of their 'saviors', they will panic. That is when the Covenant will strike against their home world." replied Jamor.  
  
The drop ship burned through the atmosphere and towards the Slaying and Devastation. The Brutes boarded the troop ship and it headed through slip space towards the Brute home world of Brutaris.  
  
The ship slowed and Brutaris came into view. It was a small world, covered in vast forests and lakes, it slightly resembled Earth. It held 6 billion Brutes, and had five main cities. The drop ship, in which Matarus and Jamor had stayed in for only a few hours, left the Slaying and Devastation and entered orbit of Brutaris. "So where is he located?" asked Matarus. "In a mountain range not far from Kalakeh River." The drop ship landed in an open valley, filled with an orange grass. Jamor and Matarus exited the drop ship and headed up a steep path. Matarus looked around remembering sites he had seen before.  
  
Finally they reached a large metallic door surrounded by stone. Two guards stood near the dear, holding plasma rifles. "Identify yourselves" said one guard. "I am Jamor. I am here to talk to Josilk" replied Jamor. "Ah, Jamor. The Prophets told us you might be stopping by, as we do carry many experimental weapons. Please go in" said the guard. The guard approached an access panel and typed in a code. The large door slid open, revealing a long hallway. Matarus and Jamor walked through the facility, watching Brutes test out weapons made just for them. They eventually came upon the explosives area.  
  
Josilk pressed a button and the explosive glowed red. He placed it on the ground and ran behind a barricade. It shot up twenty red flying explosives. When they landed they exploded, making a massive crater in the dirt. Jamor walked into the test chamber. "Hello" said Josilk. "Hello" replied Jamor. "Are you Josilk?" asked the brute. "Yes" replied Josilk. "Good. I am here to ask you to join my squad. It is an elite group of Brutes, with one mission, kill the super humans known as Spartans." said Jamor. "Yes, I am aware of the Spartans. They have killed thousands of us. I will do anything I can do to help" replied Josilk. "Well then, there's one last thing, I would like to see you throw a grenade at a target" said Jamor. Josilk smiled, and picked up a stone. He tossed it high into the air and armed a plasma grenade. He chucked it and it landed perfectly on the stone and exploded in mid air. Jamor smiled and the two Brutes walked out of the test chamber. 


End file.
